1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods to obtain breast milk. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device and method for expressing breast milk through use of a breast cup and manual pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Breast pump systems that use either manual or automatic means for obtaining breast milk are known in the art. Typically, these systems use a vacuum source to generate a negative pressure through a hood or cup that is applied to the breast. Contemporary automated breast pumps typically use separate breast receiving portions and pump mechanisms by applying the vacuum pressure through tubing or conduit connected therebetween.
Conventional devices suffer from several drawbacks. These devices often apply only a negative pressure and apply such negative pressure from the base of the breast cup. This is an inaccurate and inefficient simulation of the way a suckling baby feeds. A baby often applies pressure all around the nipple area of the breast, and from different directions. A baby often applies a positive massaging pressure as well, which helps stimulate the release of milk from the milk ducts.
Some of these devices function by having the user remove the pump from her breast after each cycle of the vacuum device to expose the breast cup to ambient air pressure. This is done because such devices need the pressure inside the breast cup to be reset before it can apply an effective negative pressure through suction.
Many contemporary devices also do not separate the air in the vacuum system from the air in the breast cup. This potentially would allow the milk to enter the pump mechanism, causing damage to the system and unwanted cleanup.
The contemporary manual pump systems have pump handles that are not ergonomically designed to fit a woman's hand. The handles slope away from the breast cup and require the woman to extend her hand in an uncomfortable manner. Over repeated cycles of pumping, such designs can result in prolonged pain to the user's hand. Contemporary manual pumps often require that the pump mechanism be connected to the breast cup, which may be uncomfortable and tiresome for the user. Contemporary manual breast pump systems further fail to facilitate cleaning of the devices through use of easily separable components.